Shannon's Choice
by wyldstorm
Summary: A story of two hunters. One will do anything to protect a love she won't admit. R&R-my second fic in a long time. Formatting works on this one!


White Wolf owns this stuff, I just gave names and places to the ideas and made a plot based on their wonderful sourcebooks…

Chapter 1

Night time, the worst time to hunt if you asked Shannon. But did Cordell ever listen? No. The two of them had been in this godforsaken little crap motel room for three days watching the comings and goings of a blood sucker. He was sprawled across the bed, snoring while she stood there in front of the damned telescope trained on the window of the hotel room across the street. He looked damn sexy there, she reflected. His short brown hair was slightly mussed, chiseled features angelic in repose. Toned musculature exposed in the tight silk boxers that were his only admission of modesty. He was 6 years younger than her though, 19 for god's sake. Before his imbuing only two months before he had been an aspiring Martial Arts Instructor…now he was in the same fight she was. At least he had some skills in fighting…Shannon herself had been a secretary before she'd seen her boss for the monster he was. What was worse was she'd been sleeping with him for 2 months before it happened. One day he had an appointment with some higher ups…then he changed his hours to night time and she saw him for what _they_ had made him.

Shannon herself was tall and statuesque, long blond hair reached her mid back, framing sparkling blue eyes and aquiline features. Her long graceful legs were encased in skintight leather pants that rode low on her shapely hips and her full breasts were held up by a tight black halter top with a V-Neck that gave a wonderfully tantalizing view of creamy cleavage. Cordell'd probably lose it if he saw her like this, she'd waited until he was sleeping after all to dress like that. Shannon checked her Colt .45, made sure it was loaded and made sure she had her clip of silver bullets on her too. Never know what you'd run into on the hunt. She slid a stake into her pocket and pulled on a long black leather trenchcoat, looking back at Cordell with the knowledge that he was going to be so pissed off…but she'd burn that bridge when she came to it. Assuming she survived this fight. He was a good kid, and damn charming when he wasn't on an all out battle mood against the bad guys.  

Shannon drew looks as she exited her hotel and walked across the street, hips swaying, all the right parts bouncing from the natural spring in her step. No matter, she'd been an executive secretary for five years, she knew how to use what God had given her.  She sashayed right into the lobby and took a seat on the large plush couch, sinking into it with a bit of a sigh.  If normal routine as had been observed could be counted on, the monster's human thrall would be coming out of the elevator any time now in search of a vulnerable young female to quench the damned rot's thirst for blood.

Sure enough, right on the stroke of nine o'clock, the elevator doors chimed open and he walked out. A tall, well built man in his early twenties with short dark hair, a goatee and shifty dark brown eyes.  He came no farther than the couch when he sighted Shannon and gave a small smile.  She had to give him credit, that smile might have worked on those that didn't know what he was.  But all it took was a little bit of effort to activate The Sight and he appeared unnatural to her again as when she'd first viewed him. An inky black miasma could be seen transposed on his skin, right where his veins would normally be. 

            The servant came right on over to her and sat down on the chair set across the couch like he'd been invited, giving her what must to have him, been a charming smile.  Shannon had to concentrate not to laugh, from the looks of the black silk he was wearing, there wasn't room for him to have a big gun or to carry one either.  

"Hello there beautiful, my name's Frank. Might I ask yours?"  Shannon turned on the charm, her voice sultry and smooth as she tossed her hair.

"My name's Alisha." Shannon said, offering her dainty hand. Frank grabbed it and practically slobbered on her knuckle as he kissed her. Then he looked up at her with a serious expression and spoke softly.

"I'll skip past all the pleasantries…I'm a man who knows what I want, and right now I want you." He said simply.  Shannon could feel the supernatural pull of the man's words, but reminding herself of what he was and who he served was enough to break the spell.  Nonetheless she giggled and blushed.  

"Why Frank, I do believe I'd like that….why don't you lead the way?"

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           

The hotel room was like any other hotel room, soft green carpet, two beds facing a dresser with a TV on top and a bathroom in the far corner.  Shannon looked at Frank with a lascivious grin.

"Alright sweetie, go into the bathroom and clean up while I get more…comfortable."  Frank shifted his stance subtly and paled a bit. But to his credit he obeyed without a word, scuttling into the bathroom.  Shannon shrugged off the trenchcoat, wrapping her weapons in it and sliding it under the bed. Shrugging out of the halter top it felt so much better to be…free. She slid off the boots and slid down the leather pants and lay atop the mattress in little more than a black thong, one arm across her forehead and the other hand half slid beneath the satin of her underwear.  That all done, she moaned theatrically once.

Frank was out of the bathroom like someone shot him out of a cannon, naked as a jaybird.  Shannon noted with some amusement she'd been wrong about the caliber of his pistol earlier, but still shuddered at the thought of a monster touching her.  But if she could protect Cordell from himself, then she'd do anything.  He came over her, mashing his lips against hers and tearing away the last layer of clothing that protected her and covered her feminine charms, his touch not gentle in the least.  Before she could hardly even take a breath he was inside of her, moving in and out, grunting like an animal.  Shannon whimpered a bit, not prepared for the savage strength, but for some reason it awakened a primal part of her soul and she found herself matching his movements and crying out.  He obviously wasn't interested in her pleasure or even her life from the way he grabbed her arms and held them over her head while he had his way with her, but at least she was getting a little bit out of it.  When he reached down and bit down on the pink tip of her breast, hard, it was like a splash of cold water on the face, but at the same time it sent wicked electric sensation along every single millimeter of her body and she arched her back into it.  Even more considerate of Frank was the hand that reached between them and rubbed against the very most sensitive part of the female anatomy.  Shannon's eyes went wide and she threw her head back, bucking up against him, finding herself lost in carnal pleasure with the enemy.  Some part of her hated herself with everything within her…but the majority of herself was too caught up in the moment to care.  As he moved to the other breast and bit down, she felt herself go over the edge, screaming out and shuddering in ecstasy as she contracted around him.  He groaned and released himself inside of her, trembling atop her and just falling down on the bed beside her with a long sigh, rolling away for a moment to catch his breath.

When Frank rolled back, he had a switchblade in one hand and a pair of handcuffs in the other. Unfortunately for poor Frank, Shannon had her hand cannon pointed at his man cannon. She won that one.  The weapon and the restraints fell from his hands as she stood up, wiping herself off with a  tissue from the box at bedside, keeping the weapon trained on him the whole time.  When she spoke again, her voice was cold.

"Let's talk about your master." Frank blinked, wide eyed as he gazed at her, unable to keep his yes on her face when so much else was exposed before him.  She sighed in disgust. "Get the fuck up and get dressed you dumb bastard." As Shannon talked, she pulled on her pants awkwardly with one hand, keeping the pistol trained on him with the other. "Turn around and face the wall. The first second you turn back I blow your fucking head off your shoulders, understand?"

"Y-yes Alisha."  Was Frank's only reply as he did was he was told.  Apparently even though he served the undead, he still enjoyed breathing.  Good, she pulled on the halter top and sighed as she felt it fit snugly and bind her up again, lastly pulling on the trenchcoat before walking to Frank and placing a hand on his shoulder.  Suddenly he turned with inhuman speed and landed a backhand to her jaw with inhuman strength, sending her flying backwards to land on her back on the bed and bounce off on the other side, flipping onto her stomach and lying there stunned for a moment, the gun skittering out of her hands.  She vaguely heard footsteps approaching her through the ringing in her ears before a sharp pain erupted in her jaw as Frank kicked her savagely, causing spots to explode before her eyes. Strong hands grabbed her hair and lifted her face up to face him and she could barely open her eyes to see the sneer on his face.

"You stupid little bitch, you're going to die just like all the other ones he feeds on….except I'm gonna make sure it's slow…and painful." Those were the last words Shannon heard before she had her head slammed into the ground and consciousness left her.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           

When Shannon awoke, her head throbbed and her vision was still dim as she opened her eyes, the very act of which made the world spin all around.  Bastard had probably given her a concussion she figured.  

"Why good evening Miss Bluestone." A silky voice said from somewhere off to her left, in front of her.  She turned toward the voice and tried to move, only to discover she was bound, securely to a chair.  An afterthought of which, she realized from the breeze that she was completely nude…again.

_God I'm a slut… Some part of her mused. __Can't even keep my clothes on when I'm fighting the fucking undead… As her vision cleared somewhat, she recognized the monster.  Valentino Demarco his name was.  A tall man, somewhat slender with blond hair kept short and a pair of spectacles perched on the end of a thin, sharp nose, shielding blue eyes that had an age that belied his young appearance.  Then Shannon blinked as she realized that the rot had actually fallen for her assumed name, the one on her fake ID that she carried. Alisha Bluestone._

"Good evening yourself you piece of bloodsucking shit."  She spit through split lips.  

"Why Miss Bluestone, such language isn't befitting of a lady of your stature and beauty." Valentino smiled, a predator's smile with elongated canines that made Shannon tremble despite herself.  Frank's face suddenly filled her vision.  

"Lookie lookie, my nookie is awake now." He drew back his fist back and slammed it into Shannon's face, snapping her head back.  "Stupid bitch." He muttered.  Before he could even move, Valentino was up and across the space between them so fast Shannon didn't even see him move.  He lifted Frank by his neck like a pup and flung him the length of the huge penthouse suite to smash against the wall and slump to the ground.

"You'll have to pardon my valet.  He sometimes becomes overexcited in the presence of a lady as beautiful as yourself Miss Bluestone." It made her somewhat grateful, in that vindictive way that women have sometimes, to see Frank get his.  But the fact that he was acting all courteous and proper when he was what he was made her so fucking pissed off that she actually started trembling.  Valentino grinned savagely, a frightening look with those teeth, especially on his noble features as he suddenly bent forward and grabbed her jaw in one hand, causing her to cry out as he looked deep into her eyes. Oddly enough, he sniffed at her, lowering his head to her slender neck and inhaling deeply.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She cried out indignantly.

"Mmmmm….I smell fear on you my dear.  That makes my blood boil and gets me hungry…and you my dear are on the menu for tonight. However I'd like to know first how you knew about me, and what I am.  Most curious.  Are you one of those frightfully stupid 'Hunters' that have been poking your nose where it doesn't belong?"   His voice still silky and smooth as he leaned in and nipped at her ear with his sharp teeth, almost like a seduction.  

"If you tell me the truth my dear, your death will be quick and painless, I promise…I'll even allow you one last moment of pleasure before I take you. I'm at least a considerate man." He smiled charmingly.

It took every ounce of willpower and conviction that he needed to be wiped out that Shannon had to tear her eyes from his and spit.

"Name, rank and serial number motherfucker, that's all you're going to get!" 

Valentino sighed theatrically, but just as suddenly moved in with that blinding speed and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back sharply, exposing the long line of her throat, licking along the smooth flesh up until her ear where he whispered softly.

"I'm going to let Frank have you for a few hours before I take you apart…piece, by lovely piece. Maybe I can sell you to an associate of mine, he appreciates art…"


End file.
